Tiger Eye(SU OC)
'This OC belongs to Springytrap1993 ' Tigers Eye is normally a fusion of two or more gems, cats eye, jasper and a onyx, but Tiger Eye was born like this, a fusion. Strange for a gem. Appearance She has dark skin with her Tigers Eye gem on her chest near her neck. Her eyes can change from dark honey irises with a round pupil to honey irises and oval pupils. She wears a black one-piece swimsuit under an orange shirt that goes over one shoulder and hangs off the other. Her hair is dark brown with a light orange streak and some light orange on her bangs, on the tips. She also has two brown cat ears and a brown and dark brown tiger stripped tail. She also wears mango colored thigh high socks with black thigh high boots with a mango colored star on the knees. Battle looks When she is in battle, eight onyx spike-like spider arms grow from her back and on her fingers are onyx claws are her weapons. Appearance and personality when Corrupted Her appearance changes completely, she is a 6 foot tall tiger with six legs, three claws coming from four of them. She has one eye that is her Corrupted Tigers Eye Gem. For ears, she has two brown horns.Her teeth are super sharp. Her personality really corrupted, she is acts wild. Story Tiger Eye is a forced fusion, made by the Diamonds. She was an experiment, to see if a forced fusion can live for as long as a normal gem, to see if she had any flaws of a corrupted gem, and to see what behavior the forced fused gem had. They kept her in a cage, examine, observing and testing their new created gem. Tiger Eye didn't like this, so one night, she escaped. She been on the run until she met Steven and the Crystal Gems. She is now a member of the organization, training with Garnet is her favorite hobby with the Gems. Tiger Eye explained how she was created, being an experiment, to Steven and to nobody else. Steven has helped Tiger Eye so much that her crush began to develop after she explained to him that she was a forced fusion. After Tiger Eye found out about Connie and Steven being together, she distanced herself from him and the Crystal Gems by traveling to other Gems' homeworlds and being late back to Earth. Tiger Eye's Personality Tiger Eye's personality is calm, collected, sweet and shy. She acts like a tiger or a cat most of the time. She can be a good pet, protecting and she will always be there. She also seems to be easily forgetful, this is a result of her mind being on her crush and who he is with. Battle personality In battle, her personality is fierce, confident, on her highest alert. Abilities Onyx Weapons She can grow onyx claws from her fingers and hands and onyx spider-like spikey arms from her back. Movement and rare abilities She moves like a tiger, fluid and graceful. Her leap can reach to the top of a redwood tree and her strength, she can pick up a vehicle without trouble. She rarely uses these abilities. Additional Information Crush Tiger has a crush on Steven, but she knows that he is with Connie. So she tries to distance herself from Steven, like being late to earth or to his house, or tries to stay far from where he is. She does get jealous of Connie, but knows that Steven is happy with Connie and may not be with her. Weakness Tiger gets detracted easily when not in battle, anything that moves, for example, a cat toy or a rolling ball, she will most likely go full cat. Blushing When Tiger Eye blushes, she blushes orange. Her softest to hardest blush colors go like this; mango, light orange, orange, and red orange. Gallery da071aj-bf8fac64-a1e5-4d80-8bfa-f831af9fcf84.png|Corrupted Tiger Eye